The Question
by screwtherulesihavmoney
Summary: Set during the Season 7 finale. What if Kelso hadn't been in Chicago when Hyde came to propose? My first T7S fanfic. read and review! JH


Hey guys! I know I haven't updated any of my stories in awhile, so I should probably be working on those. But this has been in my head ever since I fell in love with That 70s Show, and Jackie and Hyde. I always wondered about what would happen if Kelso hadn't interrupted, and Hyde had proposed. I'll tell you one thing, Sam wouldn't be there. And I think that I could handle the 8th season if Jackie and Hyde were together, even if Eric and Kelso were gone. One more thing, you'll notice that Donna, Fez, and Kelso aren't in the story, and Eric is only mentioned. Well they were busy, okay? They're ver busy and can't be in every single story. Haha but seriously I just didn't find them very important to the plot of this, so don'y bother reviewing me about that, because I already know.

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show. If I did, I would have destroyed the dope that the writers were on when they wrote Season 8

* * *

" Come in." the voice he loved to hear more than anything called from inside the motel room. Hyde sighed, not able to believe what he was about to do. Steven Hyde was the last guy you'd expect to be married. But Jackie Burkhart had changed all that. He stepped inside.

" Steven?" Hyde was surprised at how surprised her voice was. But then again, he reminded himself, he had basically crushed her hopes of seeing him again in the near future. " What are you doing here?"

Hyde wasn't really listening as he said something about checking out Chicago. All he could think about was the uncomfortable feel of the ring box in his pocket. He remembered how he had gotten it, just hours ago. And surprisingly, he hadn't robbed a jewelry store to get it.

They had just gotten back from the airport, tired after pushing Eric's car there. As soon as he walked into the Forman's driveway, he headed towards the El Camino.

" Steven, where are you going?" Kitty asked him.

" I'm, um, going to Chicago." Hyde mumbled. Kitty raised her eyebrows.

" To see Jackie?"

" Yeah. Actually, I wanted to…. Propose." Hyde said, cringing because he knew Kitty would soon be all over him.

But the screaming and jumping did not come. He opened an eye. Kitty was just staring at him.

" What?" he asked, afraid she wouldn't let him go, that she'd try to guilt him into not getting engaged, like she'd done with Eric.

" Nothing. It's just…. You've grown up so much. I'm proud of you." Then Kitty smiled and clapped her hands. " Can I see the engagement ring?"

" Mrs. Forman, I don't have an engagement ring." He said honestly. He didn't have the money. He was pretty sure Jackie would be pissed, but it was the thought that counted, right?

" What? But sweetie, you've got to have a ring." Kitty said. " Oh, I know! You can have mine!"

Hyde was shocked. " Mrs. Forman, that's really nice, but I can't. Besides, don't you want to save it for Forman?"

" Oh, if Eric even ever comes home, he can just buy another tiny ring that Jackie can pay for." She said bitterly. " But sweetie, I feel better knowing you have it."

" But-"

" No buts! Now wait here while I get the case."

She handed him the ring and ran inside.

Now, in Chicago, Jackie was asking him if he wanted to get something to eat. Hyde sighed. This is it, he thought. No turning back.

It occurred to him that this would be the end of a free life. No more one night stands, no more chasing after girls, and no more letting slutty girls flirt with him. But looking at Jackie's face, waiting for him to respond, all of those thoughts melted away.

" Actually, Jackie I wanted to ask you something." He put his hand in his pocket and got down on one knee. Jackie's eyes widened.

" Look Jackie, you know I'm not good with words, so let me get this over with." He took his sunglasses off and stared straight into her mismatched eyes. " Jackie, I love you. Will you marry me?"

He took out the case and opened it. Revealing a diamond engagement ring.

Jackie's hand flew to her mouth. These were the words she had wanted to hear from him for months, the words she had wanted to hear all her life. But she had never pictured it in a motel room. And she had never pictured the man asking the question to be scruffy stoner. But in that moment Jackie realized she wouldn't have it any other way. Well, she might have changed the motel thing.

" Oh Steven." She said, not even thinking before she replied. " Yes, I'll marry you!"

Hyde smiled and placed the ring on her finger, standing up as he did. She looked at her new ring, then turned it over.

Jackie frowned. " Steven why does this say To Kitty Love Red on it?"

" Umm…"

Jackie glared at her new fiancée. " Did you seal it from the Formans?"

" Of course not! The engraver got it wrong! It was supposed to say…" Hyde searched his mind for a phrase that would please her, and found it. " Hold me closer, Tiny Dancer."

Jackie put her hand to her heart. " Oh Steven." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. " I love you, Steven Hyde."

Hyde smiled. " I love you too, Mrs. Steven Hyde."

* * *

There's my story. Do you like it? yes, no, maybe, orange? review!


End file.
